Little surprise
by HeiMao3
Summary: [AU Modern] El día después de Navidad era costumbre juntarse todos en casa de alguien para contarse cómo les había ido con sus familias, darse los regalos y pasar tiempo de calidad juntos. Este año tocó en casa de los hermanos Thorston, por lo que ambos estuvieron organizando la reunión y una… cosa especial.


¡Hola gente! ¡Feliz Snoggletog atrasado! La verdad que quería subirlo antes, pero cuando estaba escribiendo el final, doña Inspiración se fue. Así que bueno... aún así espero que les guste.

_Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de eas123 (tumblr)_

* * *

><p><strong>Little surprise<strong>

El día después de Navidad era costumbre juntarse todos en casa de alguien para contarse cómo les había ido con sus familias, darse los regalos y pasar tiempo de calidad juntos. Este año tocó en casa de los hermanos Thorston, por lo que ambos estuvieron organizando algún que otro juego para entretenerse y alguna película para ver en caso de que lo primero no procediera.

Al ser en su casa la reunión, prepararon una… _cosa especial._

Los padres de Ruff y Tuff habían ido a la otra punta de la ciudad a visitar a unos amigos, por lo que no volverían hasta el día siguiente. Tiempo suficiente para que sus amigos se quedaran a dormir allí.

El timbre sonó y Ruff se encargó de abrir la puerta.

–Hola, hola – dijo cantarina. – Pasen, tiren sus abrigos donde puedan y acomódense en el sofá. – cerró la puerta y se fue al salón.

En el hall habían entrado Snotlout, Fishlegs, Heather y Astrid. Obviaron las indicaciones de su amiga y colgaron sus abrigos en el perchero.

–¡Hey, hermana! ¿Has abierto la puerta? – Tuff pasó y los vio acomodando sus cosas – Oh, aquí están nuestros invitados.

–Hola Tuff, ¿nos ayudas a llevar esto a la cocina?

–Lo consultaré con mi hermana –desapareció dejándoles con las bolsas que habían llevado.

–Por qué no me sorprende… – bufó Astrid.

Cuando terminaron de colocar todo, con bolsas en mano, fueron a la cocina para prepararlo todo. Habían quedado en que traerían aperitivos y gaseosa para pasar el rato. También llevaron chocolate caliente y nubes para calmar el frío.

El teléfono de Astrid sonó. Alguien le había mandado un mensaje.

_Hiccup: Mi lady, dile a los demás que llegaré tarde. Ya sabes, mi madre y sus artes culinarias._

_Astrid: Tranquilo babe, les diré que te esperen._

_Hiccup: Gracias ¡ah! Déjame un sitio a tu lado en el sofá._

_Astrid: No te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie ocupe ese sitio. Te espero._

Su último mensaje marcaba como visto por Hiccup. Lo bloqueó y les dio el mensaje a los demás.

–Chicos – habló – Hiccup dice que llegará tarde.

–¿Cuándo te ha dicho eso? – preguntó Heather – Cuando hablé con él dijo que no tendría problemas para llegar.

–Ahora mismo – enseñó su teléfono.

–¿Y te lo ha dicho solo a ti? ¿No lo ha puesto en el grupo? – inquirió Fishlegs

–Eh… sí ¿algún problema? – se defendió la rubia.

–No… es solo que… – Fishlegs contestó, pero no le dejaron terminar.

–Pues empezaremos sin él. – sentenció Snotlout.

No era normal en Hiccup retrasarse, a menos que tuviera una razón de peso para hacerlo y solo Astrid sabía cuál. Su madre se había empeñado en que llevara un bizcocho para compartir y hasta que no lo terminara, no podía salir de su casa. Típico, solo le pasaba a él.

En la cocina, Ruff y Tuff cuchicheaban sobre cierta _cosa_ que descansaba en algún punto entre la cocina y el salón.

–Admítelo tonto, conseguiré atraparte con Heather – decía Ruff en voz baja.

–Jamás hermana. Recuerda, tengo más posibilidades. Puedo atraparte con Snotlout, Fishlegs y hasta con Hiccup.

–Ah, con que esas tenemos… pues… yo tengo a Astrid también.

–¿Tenerme para qué? – preguntó la aludida

Ruff y Tuff la miraron extrañados, esperando que ella no se hubiera enterado de su plan secreto.

–Oh, nada querida amiga ¿le ayudas al bobo de mi hermano a llevar esto a la mesa? – Ruff miró pícaramente a su hermano y él, entendiendo su juego, contraatacó.

–No te preocupes Astrid, puedo _yo_ solo – le envió una mirada ganadora a su melliza y salió de la cocina.

–Bueno… ¿Qué más hay que llevar?

–Pues… lleva el bol de nubes y yo llevo la jarra de chocolate caliente.

–Está bien

Las dos rubias tomaron lo que necesitaban y lo llevaron al salón. Allí lo dejaron en la mesilla que quedaba entre medias de los dos grandes sillones que lo ocupaban.

–Tuff, faltan las tazas ¿dónde están? – preguntó Fishlegs

–Eh… en la cocina – contestó

–Iré a por ellas.

–¡Espera! – el chico paró y le miró – Ruff ¿por qué no le dices _exactamente_ dónde están las tazas?

–Claro Tuffnut.

Ruffnut fue detrás del rubio, pero antes de entrar a la cocina, hizo amago de atarse los cordones y lo dejó entrar solo. Cuando el chico estuvo dentro de la cocina, ella se levantó. Para salir con las tazas fue casi el mismo ritual.

_"__No me ganarás en esto, hermano" _pensaba la rubia.

El timbre sonó y Astrid fue a abrir la puerta. Hiccup apareció momentos después con la pelinegra detrás. Mientras en el salón, los mellizos se reunieron para comentar su plan.

–Esto no está funcionando, eres un tramposo.

–¿Yo un tramposo? Eres tú la que está jugando sucio.

–No, tú.

–No, tú.

–Ya sé. Dejemos este juego y esperemos a que los demás caigan en la trampa. Será divertido ver sus caras.

–Tienes razón hermana.

–Siempre la tengo.

En el hall, Astrid recibió a Hiccup con un beso en la mejilla y le ayudó a colocar su abrigo.

–Gracias Astrid.

–No hay de qué.

–Vamos, antes de que sospechen algo.

Ambos fueron al salón y vieron que los hermanos Thorston estaban cuchicheando algo que decidieron no darle importancia. Heather y Snotlout estaba acomodados en el sofá y Fishlegs dejaba la última taza que le faltaba en la mesilla.

–Siento la tardanza chicos, yo… – se iba a excusar, pero le cortaron.

–Más vale que hayas traído algo de comer. – Tuff había dejado la conversación con su hermana y volvió a centrarse en sus invitados.

–Sí, claro. Ten, dónde lo dejo.

–Donde puedas.

Hiccup dejó la bandeja con el bizcocho en la mesilla, mientras los mellizos se acercaban al sofá con el control remoto de la televisión. Habían decidido poner una película ahora que todos estaban presentes.

Ya había pasado un rato de la película y seguía monótona. Se notaba que era más del estilo de los hermanos Thorston que del resto del grupo.

–Bueno… visto que esto no avanza, voy a por platos y cubiertos para servir el bizcocho – habló Astrid – ¿alguien me ayuda?

–¡Yo! Yo iré – Hiccup también se aburría con la película y salir de ahí sonaba tentador.

Ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta que daba a la cocina. Ruff se quedó viendo en esa dirección, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta, su oportunidad había pasado. Le dio un codazo a su hermano.

–Pero que… – alcanzó a decir.

Ruff le guió con los ojos hacia donde se habían ido sus amigos. Era un blanco fácil y Tuff entendió. Esperarían el momento justo para cazarlos en la entrada del salón. Desde allí se oían risas y apenas el tintineo de los cubiertos.

Hiccup y Astrid ya venían cargados con varios platos de plástico pequeños, cucharillas y una paleta para servir el bizcocho. Venían con una sonrisa en la cara, que no duró tanto.

–¡Alto! – gritaron los mellizos.

Fishlegs se asustó y gritó cual niño aterrorizado. Heather y Snotlout, casi siguieron el mismo camino. Se sobresaltaron por el acto de los hermanos Thorston ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

La rubia y el castaño, también se sobresaltaron, aun así no tiraron nada de lo que llevaban en las manos.

–¡Par de idiotas! ¡Casi nos matan del susto! – todos sabían que a Astrid no le gustaban ese tipo de bromas.

–Ruff, Tuff, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó más calmado HIccup.

Los aludidos se miraron sospechosamente. Estaban planeando algo y seguro que no sería nada bueno.

–Bueno… ya saben lo que hay que hacer… – Ruff se divertía con aquello.

–Solo… miren lo que está por encima de ustedes… – soltó Tuff.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, alzaron la mirada hacia arriba y se llevaron una sorpresa.

Muérdago.

Un inocente ramito de muérdago colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

_Oh, no._

–¡Beso, beso, beso! – los mellizos corearon esa palabra, avergonzando a sus amigos.

A ese grito, se les unieron los demás y le sumaron palmadas. Las víctimas se miraron sonrojados.

–Tú qué dices – susurró Hiccup.

–¿Desvelamos? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Astrid soltó los platos y se lanzó al cuello de Hiccup, enredando sus brazos en un abrazo. Se juntaron en un beso para nada indiferente. El chico hizo todo su esfuerzo para no soltar los cubiertos.

Al principio, los espectadores soltaron una ovación, pensando que era obligado que cumplieran la tradición, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que era voluntario por las dos partes, dejó de ser divertido.

–Ugh – soltaron los mellizos.

La joven pareja se separó, pero seguían mirándose a los ojos.

–Creo que les dimos una lección – murmuró Astrid.

–¡Esto no ha sido divertido! – se exasperó Ruff

–¡Si lo sé, no te hago caso tonta! – le respondió su hermano.

–¿Estás diciendo que es culpa mía?

–Obvio

Los hermanos siguieron su lucha por ver quién había tenido la culpa de que aquella broma saliera mal.

–Entonces…

–Ustedes…

–¿Son novios?

Los otros tres espectadores se completaban las frases, entendiendo que había algo más allá de ese beso. Los aludidos se tomaron de las manos, confirmando que lo eran.

–Queríamos ver cuánto tiempo tardarían sin darse cuenta y veo que funcionó. – rió Astrid.

Hiccup sonrió. El plan era no decir nada y descubrir quién lo averiguaría antes, pero tras un par de meses sin poder tomarse de la mano delante de ellos, sin poder darse la despedida como siempre hacían cuando estaban a solas y sin poder compartir momentos a solas… había sido bueno desvelar el secreto ahora.

Astrid se agachó a recoger los platos que había derramado. Ignorando los comentarios de sus amigos. Se lo habían tomado mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ambos se quedaban con que había sido divertido jugar a las escondidas, pero que el juego no daba para más.

–Bueno… ¿Alguien quiere bizcocho? – ofrecieron.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. En fin, también quiero dar las gracias a los que leyeron, dieron followfav y dejaron review en _"Retratos" _

Si no llego a escribir nada antes, ¡Que tengan una buena salida de año!

– Heimao3


End file.
